


Evens And Odds

by Riverbay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Karkat has trust issues, M/M, Other, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, but also happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverbay/pseuds/Riverbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like walking around this old and empty house.<br/>So hold my hand I'll walk with you, my dear.<br/>The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake.<br/>It's the house telling you to close your eyes.<br/>Some days I can't even trust myself.<br/>It's killing me to see you this way."<br/>- Little Talks; Of Monsters And Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evens And Odds

Prologue- Thnks Fr Th Mmrs 

I scrambled through my backpack for my keys. The tears falling from my eyes made my vision blurring and smudged. His footsteps echoed from the end of the hall as a found the key. He called my name out as I unlocked the door. His footsteps came closer as I slammed the door behind me. I locked the door behind when I heard him knock. With that I fell the floor in tears.  
The next sound I heard was terrifying. It was a key going into the lock. His key. How did I completely forget I gave that to him. I picked myself up and tried to reach my bedroom before the Edoor was opened. The door opened right before I reached the hallway. I froze.  
"Karkat, please let me explain!" Dave called after me.  
I stood there frozen in one place an absolute mess. The tears wouldn't even stop if I tried. I knew should say something, but I didn't even want to try forming words. I didn't want to move or speak or feel or breathe.  
"He kissed me, okay?" Dave protested.  
"Oh don't act you didn't fucking want him to," I said roughly. I wasn't that crying mess anymore. Well, okay I was, but now I was angry.  
"What? What are you talking about, sweeth-"  
"Don't you dare fucking call me that!" I stopped him. I didn't want to hear him say it. Not now at least. I just witness the first person to ever have a chance to love me back kiss another man and he was protesting.  
"He was drunk! He probably didn't even mean it," probably. That was a lie. I noticed how John looked at him. There was no accident on John's side. Dave had told me everything was fine and they were just bros, but now I had my concerns even more than before.  
"We all know he'd fuck the shit out of you in a heartbeat if he could," I said calmer than before. Dave stepped forward with his arms out. I stepped back away shaking my head. I didn't want him to touch me. I looked for away to escape. And then remember I never through the blades away. They still sat in the drawer where they belonged. "I-I have to use the restroom."  
I rushed my way towards my bathroom. There wasn't anything I could do. I sat through moths of falling for this guy and now he's breaking my heart. The main point in this was if I had never called him 8 months ago I would never have placed myself in this pain. I'd be living the same repeat live and right now it didn't even seem half bad.  
The door slammed shut as I remembered to lock it. The sound of Dave's frantic footsteps racing towards the door buzzed through my head. The sound was soon replaced with him pounding on the door.  
"Karkat, please! Open the door! Please don't do this!" He knew.  
I ignored his pleads and opened the door to reveal my blades. The metal shined in the light as I picked it up. I rolled up my sleeve and placed it on the vein. The blood seeped out of the opening wound. The blood quickly escaped dripping off my skin into the white marble sink. The crimson liquid dripped from my veins as I draw more lines. His echoing pleads were replaced with a slight ringing in my ear as I looked down at the once white sink. I felt my sweet escape coming as people busted through the once locked. My vision blurred as the last thing I saw before blacking out with Dave. He was crying. Tears streamed from his beautiful ruby eyes. They last thing I remember was his mouth outlining the words "I love you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Fishies,  
> You're probably wondering why the fuck I just called you all Fishies. My name is Riverbay. Fish live in rivers.
> 
> Anyways, this story is on both AO3 and wattpad. Since AO3 hates me so fucking much. (It's taken me two days to post this story now) I'll mostly be updating on wattpad. Basically that means if you want more plentiful updates go on wattpad.
> 
> Also editing will be poor on here once again because AO3 hates me.


End file.
